


Atop the Wall

by nerdelation8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bertholdt and Reiner are switches, Bottom Reiner Braun, Buff Dudes, Butt Slapping, Closeted Character, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, I tried to avoid yaoi cliches, Just Friends, Kissing, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Manly Men, Men Have Needs, Muscles, Nights got cold up on the wall, Not the first time they've done this, On the Run, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reibert - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Sweat, Tent Sex, Top Bertolt Hoover, Topping, Versatile Reiner and Bertholdt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: Reiner and Bertholdt escape to their tent on the wall after another failed attempt to capture Eren.  They get rid of their stress one of the best ways they know how.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Atop the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS up through end of Season 2!

Bertholdt and Reiner zipped up to their tent on the wall. The sun was down, and they had finally escaped the Eldians’ clutches.

But it had been a narrow escape. And Eren, the holder of the Coordinate, had eluded them again.

Bertholdt looked nervously at Reiner. He panted as he glanced into the distance, worried that an enemy might have followed them.

Reiner’s breath was coming hard, too. His blond hair was disheveled. His biceps flexed through his sleeves as his meaty hands pulled off his ODM gear. 

Bertholdt slipped his off too, drawing his long legs through the leather straps. His pants and shirt were slicked with sweat. So was his dark hair. For a moment the two men stood there, catching their breath. Eren Yeager had eluded them again.

“Shit, that was a close one,” Reiner muttered. He looked over at Bertholdt, who was wiping moisture from his brow with a distressed expression.

Bert stared at Reiner. Then he stepped towards the rugged blond, grabbed his face and anxiously attacked his lips.

Reiner’s eyes widened. 

“You wanna do that right _now?"_

Bertholdt paused, drawing back with faint disappointment.

“Not if you don’t want to...”

Reiner laughed heartily. “Just kidding, man.”

He reached for the lanky Shifter and embraced him, enjoying Bert’s musk and the taste of the sweat as it rolled down his face.

It was kind of disgusting how long they’d gone without a bath, but neither man cared. 

Reiner ran his hand down Bertholdt’s long, chiseled face. He opened his eyes for a couple seconds to take in his beauty as he kissed him. Bert’s eyelashes were long and dark. His jaw was sharp.

 _He doesn't know how handsome he is,_ Reiner thought as he closed his eyes. 

The kiss intensified. Bertholdt pressed his tongue deep inside Reiner’s mouth, as searching hands traveled over the blond man’s firm body.

One hand grabbed Reiner’s muscular ass, the other grasped his bulge.

As if on cue, Reiner’s hand found Bertholdt’s cock at the same instant.

“Mmmh,” Reiner chuckled as he felt its heft. He looked his lover in the eye and grinned. Then they resumed making out.

Bert brushed against Reiner’s stubbled face. Under Reiner’s ministrations, his cock was already straining its confines. “This is all I’m fighting for,” he said into his ear. “Fuck Marley. Fuck Eren. This is all I want...”

“Shut up and take these off,” Reiner said playfully as he pulled at Bert’s clothes.

Soon, the two men had removed their noxious garments. Bertholdt pushed Reiner onto the shitty green bedrolls that Zeke had left them. Bert’s tan cock stood out proudly in anticipation. The stocky blond’s dick was hard too. It was tall and meaty, just like its owner. 

Above it curled a cascade of blond hair. 

Bertholdt buried his face in Reiner’s chest, kissing the slick tufts of hair. He found a pink nipple and sucked it.

Reiner moaned. As Bert’s lips came back up to kiss him, he caressed the lanky shifter’s muscular back. Then he slapped his tight ass.

“You on top this time?” Reiner asked.

“Yes please,” Bertholdt said. He leaned in as Reiner flipped over and gladly presented his ass.

“I know that’s your favorite,” Reiner grinned. Of course, they could do it face-to-face too, but doggy style sex had always been Bert’s favorite.

“I like both,” the lanky brunet replied. “But I’m craving this right now.”

“I figured,” Reiner said. “You had that _look.”_

Bertholdt smiled. Then he spat on his finger. Reiner turned around and kissed it, stubble brushing Bert’s hand as he sucked on the long digits. Bert then remembered the container of oil he’d brought for lube. After retrieving it from the pocket of his fallen pants, Bertholdt dipped a finger inside and warmed it in his hands. He asked his friend if he was ready.

“Hell yeah,” Reiner said.

Bert’s finger touched him almost delicately, like a bashful kiss.

Then it swirled around, Reiner’s ass soon relaxing and opening to accommodate the fingertip.

Reiner’s breath hitched in his throat as Bertholdt massaged one, then two of his long fingers into the blond’s asshole. It felt so full, so right.

And there was more to come.

“Oh God, yes,” Reiner moaned.

Bertholdt clutched a clump of blond hair at the back of Reiner’s head. He pulled the man’s head back slightly.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he said in the most breathy, passionate voice Reiner had ever heard. 

A moan was Reiner’s only reply. The slick cock slid into his ass like a thief into a wealthy home.

It was so deep already, he could barely handle it...

Then it began pumping.

Bert’s girth pushed in and out of Reiner, seeming to penetrate to the core of his being. Every thrust was magic. The rugged blond felt like he might come already...

Pleasure radiated through both men as Bertholdt thrusted into Reiner’s favorite spot. Bert loved this position. Reiner’s muscular ass was on display and perfect for grabbing. And God, it felt so _soft_ inside, like hot velvet. 

Bertholdt slapped Reiner’s ass in approval.

Reiner’s cock leaked precum. His strong hand worked up and down its shaft as Bertholdt pounded away at him. His lover’s balls slapped him over and over after each thrust. Then Bert lunged forward and bit the blond shifter on the shoulder. 

Reiner hollered in pain and pleasure.

“Mmmh, you taste so good,” Bert said in sultry approval. He was grinning now. “I almost get why Titans eat people...”

The Survey Corps had no idea who Bertholdt really was. Neither did most of the other Warriors. They saw the passive, public Bertholdt, the stoic Warrior, not the wild man he was in bed.

This crazed, passionate monster was the real Bert.

The cock inside Reiner was so hard and hot, it felt like it was ready to burst. Bert’s pace had increased. It wouldn’t be long now…

Reiner worked away at his own shaft. His pleasure got higher and higher. _Oh God…any minute now…_

“It’s so good,” Bertholdt breathed. “Fuck! It’s so good-“ He moaned again loudly. “Auugh! _Reiner!”_

The tall shifter shuddered. He exploded with pleasure as hot cream shot inside his lover. Bert’s hands clamped down on Reiner, then suddenly loosened. A wave of love came over him as the last spurts happened.

Reiner felt the hot seed coating his insides. He kept working at his cock faster and faster. _Come on….come on…_

All at once, his pleasure reached its peak, like a glass overfilled with water. 

“F-Fuck!” the rugged blond cried out as his sticky seed jetted into his hands. 

He and Bertholdt collapsed on the bed.

There were a couple minutes of silence as the Shifters caught their breath.

“I needed that,” Reiner said. 

“Yeah,” Bertholdt agreed. “That was great.”

They were both thinking the same thing, _I wish we could do this forever,_ but there was no need to ruin it with words.

Bertholdt put a hand on Reiner for a few seconds, softly massaging his bulky, muscular body. Reiner did the same to Bertholdt. His tan body was leaner, but still strong and powerful. 

After this brief goodnight touch, Reiner and Bertholdt put their hands down. 

The nude Shifters fell asleep next to each other.

And that’s how Zeke found them the next day. The bearded, bespectacled Warchief, arriving a day early, pushed the tent flap ajar with his hand. When he saw the scene inside, his eyebrows just about hit the roof.

Reiner and Bertholdt were naked and spooning one another. Well, to be accurate, Reiner was spooning one of Bertholdt's legs, and the latter man was sleeping splayed out, with his legs where his head should be.

There was an unmistakable scent in the air.

Zeke Yeager closed the tent flap with a smile and backed away. 

_I’ll let them sleep..._

He paused. He sniffed the air again, then wrinkled his nose.

_And I’ll get them some water for a bath!_


End file.
